icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140609040305/@comment-3180503-20140609180158
Alright, I'm gonna address both of you in one, long post. First of all, I know you will probably disagree with me, but I honestly don't think Dan meant to write iKiss as a shipping episode. Or at least he certainly didn't anticipate what the reaction would be. The whole shoulder-leaning thing in iDream of Dance is fair enough game, but don't forget that there was plenty of Creddie in that episode too. I just can't get myself to fully believe that Dan stood behind Seddie all along when he ended up being so goddamn careless with it. He ''must ''have cared more about the publicity than the ship itself. As for the later seasons, I can buy that maybe he was trying to create tension between both sides, but he obviously isn't as skilled at writing for ships as his old writers were. All of his attempts to create shipping moments turned out to be all angsty and awkward and Freddie turned into a total douche."Carly ''cares ''about me", "Is it too late for you to love me?" ...Does anyone see anything wrong with this picture? It sounds to me like he was basically trying to villainize Seddie and make Carly out to be the prize girl that Freddie truly always wanted. He even made them into actual antagonists in iDate Sam and Freddie when they thoughtlessly pushed Carly aside. Was there Seddie build-up in the first three seasons? Of course. No one is denying that. How do you think the fanbase got so big? However, Dan was clearly in lesser control back in those days because the episodes were better-written and both ships were on more equal ground. At the end of the day, they were all still friends. Also, note that most of the episodes he ''did ''take part in writing tended to have more Creddie moments than what was considered normal (iGo To Japan, iBelieve in Bigfoot, iLike Jake, hell, even iOMG). Once Dan took full control in the writing room, that's where you got sloppily thought-out episodes like iOAR or iStill Psycho. On that same note, I had always wished that Dan had made an iSYL sequel instead of an iPsycho sequel because I firmly believe that Creddie deserved that closure. Without it, we will never know if Sam's bacon theory rang true or not. I suppose we're led to believe that it was true, but it was never made entirely clear. I do agree that he probably thought he could get away with spoonfeeding us the phone call in iGoodbye and then trying to resolve things on S&C. But obviously, he didn't anticipate the heavy drama that would go down behind the scenes. So, um, yeah. I don't think I covered everything but if you guys want me to address something in particular I can try. I do agree with the bulk of what you guys are saying but I just think that Dan always made an extra effort to keep the Creddie flame going 'til the very end when it probably should've fizzled out story-wise by Season 3. xP